It is desirable for most aircraft to have as large a span and aspect ratio as possible in order to reduce the drag of the aircraft. Increasing the span is however disadvantageous with regard to stresses in the wings as most of the mass of an aircraft is normally concentrated in the fuselage. It is known to mount the engines on the wings of an aircraft which helps to reduce the stresses in the wing and in particular the bending moment distribution along the wing. Known arrangements of this type have the engines suspended vertically from the point of attachment of their pylons.